Rainbows & Fried Shrimp: a collection of drabbles
by MadlyInLoveWithMusic
Summary: A growing collection of drabbles revolving around Judai and/or Johan. I accept requests, so feel free to ask me to write a certain situation/pairing for this collection. Contains  lots of  slash.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbows & Fried Shrimp - a series of drabbles

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX, or any of the characters contained within these drabbles. _

_A/N:_ Heya guys, to get my creative juices flowing (since it's been so long since I've done anything on ) I'm going to do a series of drabbles. They'll be based around Judai (Jaden) and Johan (Jesse) and if you want to, you're welcome to request something (pairings, etc) as long as it involves either one of them. I'm rather weird with my updates - I won't write anything for months and then I'll have an explosion of inspiration and post up twelve chapters at once. But yeah, hope you all enjoy! This is also my first GX piece of writing, so the characters will probably be at least a little OC until I get the hang of writing them. :)

_#1 - inspired by the song 'No Air (cover)' by Boyce Avenue_

Judai sat slouched on the floor of his dorm. Johan, Jim and O'Brien had left to go to the pier, where a boat was waiting to take them back to their schools. Everyone else had gone with them to say goodbye. Before they'd left, Judai had shaken hands and said farewell to Jim and O'Brien but his composure had crumbled when it came to saying goodbye to Johan. He had given him a watery smile and then had fled to the safety of his room, locking the door behind him.

Johan understood that, though. He knew Judai wasn't good with goodbyes.

Choking back a sob, Judai slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, and rested his head on his knees. Amidst all the chaos that had made up their school year, Judai had fallen for his bluenette friend, and he had fallen hard.

Judai now realized that Johan had become his life - his air.

It felt like he couldn't live without him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 'Lo there again! Yet another spiritshipping drabble now, at the request of one of my lovely reviewers. I couldn't think of anything to write with the song that you gave me, so I gave you a drabble with a different song. I hope that's ok! Oh, and just in case this ever happens: If any similarities are found in-between this series of drabbles and any other stories out there, I can promise that that it was entirely accidental. Song lyrics are in _italics_.

WARNING: Much fluff is ahead. MUCH fluff. It's so sweet it kinda makes me feel ill when I realize that I actually wrote it. D:

_#2 - Inspired by the song 'Brave' by Gavin Mikhail (This song is AMAZING - go listen to it!)_

_I am not as brave, beautiful and patient as you are,_

_But I am safe, in your arms I listen as you say;_

_I'm proud of, who you've become _

_And the person you will be tomorrow._

_And I know, I would give anything up for you._

Judai sighed happily from his place in Johan's arms. He reached up and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Johan asked, a small smile on his face.

"For being you." Judai answered.

"You know, after all the chaos that happened after we got back from the other dimension, I forgot to say something to you."

"Really? What were you going to say?" Judai asked.

Shifting around in Johan's hold, Judai managed to find a comfortable position that enabled him to see Johan's face.

"I forgot so say how proud of you I am. Saving dimensions isn't exactly an easy task." Johan grinned as he saw a blush spread across Judai's face.

_I'll follow through, I promise to hold on._

_I'll never let go, won't let you down._

_If you can stay proud I'll be brave somehow._

Judai reached out and caressed Johan's cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without you. You're what makes me strong. It's because I don't want to let you down."

_I am not that brave, sometimes I need to hear you, _

_Whisper to me; everything's ok. _

_You'll be fine, I'll help you find your way._

_And I have, nothing but faith in you._

_All that I am is what you are, and we are, _

_I would give anything up, for you._

"Everything's ok now." Johan whispered in Judais ear, giving him a soft kiss. "All thanks to you."

"No," Judai corrected, "All thanks to us."

_I'll follow through, I promise to hold on._

_I'll never let go, won't let you down._

_If you can stay proud I'll be brave somehow._

"In the other dimension, I promised myself that I'd hold on, make it all the way through and get to the end, because it would mean that I'd see you again." Judai buried his head in Johan's chest.

"I honestly couldn't be without you."

_Whisper, you can save me, _

_I am listening, I am waiting,_

_For your best to come alive,_

_And help me understand the reasons why I'm here, now, _

_Living a feeling unlike my fear, outside of this life, _

_I am here now, for you._

"Well, I guess that promise of yours was worth it - look where we are now! We're home, we're safe." Johan hid his face, burying it in Judai's mop of double toned hair. "At the end I was there for you, just like you're always there for me."

_I'll follow through, I promise to hold on._

_I'll never let go, won't let you down._

_If you can stay proud I'll be brave,_

_And I will follow you, I promise to hold on,_

_I'll never let go, won't let you down._

_If you can stay proud of me I'll be brave somehow. _

_Somehow, somehow._

"Johan, can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Ju-chan."

"Promise me that you'll always be proud of me, that you'll never let me go."

A/N: And that's a wrap! I aimed for a fluffy drabble this time, to make up for being kinda mean to poor Ju-chan last chapter. R & R, please! :)


End file.
